El corazón del gourmet
by kaulitz way
Summary: El principal problema de Kaneki era que confiaba en cualquiera persona que le mostraba una sonrisa amable y por culpa de esa 'amabilidad' que tenía en este momento, le estaba volviendo a pasar lo que le paso con Rize. Por confiar en el Tsukiyama estaba a punto de ser devorado por millones de Ghouls hambrientos.
1. 1

Él siempre fue infeliz después de la muerte de sus padres, jamás pudo lograr sonreír y lo único que logro hacerlo sonreír fue Hide, quien sin importar que se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Kaneki ken, así se llamaba y estaba completamente decepcionado de haberse enamorado de una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

Kaneki la iba a observar siempre en una tienda del lugar en donde vive, el distrito 20, en una tienda en la que ambos frecuentaban llamado _Anteiku. _

Esa chica le pareció aún más atractiva cuando vio que leía el mismo libro que él _''el huevo de la cabra negra''._

El principal problema de Kaneki era que confiaba en cualquiera persona que le mostraba una sonrisa amable y por culpa de esa ''amabilidad'' que tenía en este momento, le estaba volviendo a pasar lo que le paso con Rize.

Por confiar en el Tsukiyama estaba a punto de ser devorado por millones de Ghouls hambrientos.

No se iba a permitir tal aberración de parte del Gourmet, había puesto toda su confianza en él y este le estaba por hacer lo mismo que le hizo la glotona de Rize.

Si usaba su Kagune en un lugar como ese donde estaba lleno de Ghoul no había ningún problema, pero el problema estaba en que no sabía usarla, no sabía ni siquiera defenderse. Sabía que podía usarlo para escapar pero ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Tenía demasiado miedo…

Kaneki siempre fue un chico solitario, siempre fue un chico que molestaban en la escuela… pero Hide, Hide le mostro una parte diferente del mundo, pero no le enseño en quien podía confiar, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

No era momento para culpar a Hide, era el momento en el que podía defenderse por sí solo pero ese miedo que no lo dejaba, esas intensas ganas de seguir siendo humano.

Él mismo Tsukiyama lo había salvado y por suerte Yomo y Touka fueron a salvarlo.

¿acaso el no aprende? – escucho cuando cerraba sus ojos

Primero la Ghoul glotona y ahora el gourmet, Kaneki… realmente eres patético.

Desde ese día Kaneki empezó a saber en quien podía confiar, y no necesito ayuda de nadie.

El tiempo se pasó volando, Tsukiyama iba varias veces para ver a Kaneki, quería volver a ganarse la confianza del ojo parchado y para hacer eso, primero debía volverse su amigo.

Kaneki termino su hora de trabajo, como siempre salió por la puerta principal y se dirigía directo a su casa.

¿Hueles eso? – supo que era Rize tratando de molestarlo.

Kaneki a pesar de que Rize era la causante de su ''desgracia'' no la odiaba, tenía interés en la glotona, en saber quién era, de donde vino y por supuesto porque vino al distrito 20.

Deja de molestar – le contesto a la Rize que le estaba hablando

Sintió los gritos de una mujer, se sobresaltó para ver de donde provenían y no se encontró con nada cerca, el sonido provenía del mismo lugar en el que Rize murió.

No le importaba si iba a perder su vida, pero esa mujer que estaba gritando ayuda le estaba preocupando.

Se paró viendo hasta arriba y no había nadie.

Cuando quiso caminar algo empujo al Ghoul de un ojo.

¿Tsukiyama?

Tsukiyama lo miro con una sonrisa – Kaneki… mi amigo… Kaneki

El rostro destrozado del Ghoul Gourmet le preocupo, ver de esa manera a Tsukiyama, bajo una bola de demolición le pareció algo realmente extraño - ¿Por qué me salvaste?

¿No crees que es una manera para que me perdones por tratar de comerme?

Kaneki se dio cuenta de lo arrepentido que estaba Tsukiyama, era cierto el gourmet había diferentes maneras para comerse a Kaneki, incluso secuestro a la novia de Nishio, pero Tsukiyama lo había salvado pero ¿De quién lo salvó? No era el momento para eso… Tsukiyama lo salvo y él lo iba a salvar, no iba a permitir que Tsukiyama muera de esa manera.

Kaneki recibió con una sonrisa a Tsukiyama mientras abría los ojos – Despertaste

Tsukiyama no logro decir nada.

Yomo y el jefe de Anteiku me ayudaron a traerte

Quizá ese era el momento correcto para disculparse más formalmente, pero ni su voz lograba salir en ese momento, estaba completamente conmovido por lo que Kaneki estaba haciendo.

No te esfuerces – dijo Kaneki – debes recuperarte

Kaneki… perdóname

Kaneki le mostro una sonrisa – no tengo que perdonar… gracias… gracias… por salvarme

Kaneki, yo no te salve… tú me salvaste a mi

Kaneki se conmovió con esas palabras.

Los días pasaban tan rápido, que ya diciembre estaba a la puerta de la esquina, ese día Kaneki noto algo diferente en Tsukiyama.

El gourmet no se movía, estaba tan tieso como un muerto y el un ojo se empezó a preocupar, estaba solo en la casa del gourmet y eso le preocupaba aún mas ¿Quién iba a ayudarlo? ¿Quién?

¿Tsukiyama? ¡Tsukiyama! ¡Tsuki…! –

Al ver que el gourmet no contestaba a sus llamadas se subió arriba de él y empezó a darle golpes en la cara.

Una pequeña sonrisa de despreocupación mostro Kaneki cuando vio a Tsukiyama moverse.

Tsukiyama no soporto, tenía hambre, había pasado solo 1 mes desde que salvo a Kaneki y no había comido algo respetable desde entonces, solo abrió su boca y aunque se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer, no lo soporto y le dio una mordida a Kaneki en el cuello.

Ya veo – dijo Kaneki – solo… tienes hambre

Kaneki sonrió y agarro con su mano la cabeza del gourmet – come… pero no demasiado


	2. 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Se que tarde mucho en actualizar este fiction. pero abajo les explicare porque ·: **

* * *

><p>Estaba feliz había conseguido lo que siempre quiso y eso era la atención de Kaneki, con tan solo tener la amistad de un-ojo se sentía feliz por eso, si, no pedía más con tan solo tener a Kaneki en su casa todos los días.<p>

El gourmet estaba cambiando, las cosas que tanto deseaba comerse se iban disminuyendo porque solo tenía el pensamiento en su mente, solo una cosa, Kaneki, pero esta vez no estaba en su mente para comérselo, quería dar un paso más adelante y conseguir el cuerpo de Kaneki, quería tocarlo, besarlo, lamerlo y darle una pequeña mordida como la de la vez anterior.

Llego a su casa y empezó a buscar por todas partes a un-ojo, no estaba por ninguna parte y estaba algo triste por eso, Tsukiyama estaba ya desesperado.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto el ojo parchado tratando de sacarle información a Shuu - Hoy llegaste tarde

-Estaba… - saco una bolsa negra de su mochila y se la dio – Estaba trabajando y te traje esto.

Era un libro de Takatsuki*. Su sonrisa era radiante y se dejó llevar por la felicidad dándole un abrazo al Gourmet que lo hizo sonrojarse completamente.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe - ¿Qué carajos hacen? – Pregunto Touka - ¿Qué mierda es esto? Kaneki… ¿Por qué abrazas a este desgraciado?

Touka estaba enojada, la sonrisa de Kaneki la calmo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto

-vine a decirte que mañana no hay trabajo, Anteiku cerrara

-El jefe me lo dijo – contesto Kaneki - ¿Viniste solo a eso?

No tenía más escusas, solo fue a la casa de Kaneki porque le contaron que estaba viviendo con Tsukiyama y quería asegurarse de que era cierto y sí lo era ¿Ahora cómo se iba a quedar? Se empezó a preguntar a sí misma.

Empezó a llover y se alegró, una buena excusa para quedarse en la casa del gourmet, ellos se la quedaron viendo, ya sabían que iba a decir así que le miraron a los ojos y asintieron con una sonrisa.

…

Empezó a mirar cada movimiento y cada cosa que hacia Tsukiyama, quería asegurarse de que este no haga ningún daño al Ghoul de un ojo, Touka quería a Kaneki y este al parecer no, eso no le importaba, pero aunque lo ocultaba en realidad le dolía el saber que Kaneki compartió la cama con otro chico.

Empezó a revisar la cama en la que le dejaron y no estaba tan mal, por suerte estaba cerca a la recamara de Kaneki y el solo hecho de estar allí la calmo un poco. – Kaneki – susurro enojada - ¿Por qué no me miras a mí?

Suspiro un poco decepcionada y solo se estiro para poderse dormir.

…

-Kaneki – Dijo Tsukiyama - ¿Estas dormido?

-Si – Contesto

-Ok, lo siento

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían un poco mejor, Tsukiyama estaba menos pálido y más sonriente, eso le alegro demasiado a Kaneki, empezó a tomarle la temperatura y miro a Tsukiyama con un reojo – Gracias – Dijo – El libro… estuvo bueno…

-Ya lo habías leído – Dijo

Soltó una risita de vergüenza, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Touka – Buen día Kaneki - susurro Touka aun semidormida, paso por el lado de Tsukiyama y le dio un golpe en la espalda, abrió la nevera y saco lo que más le llamo la atención de esta.

También había comida humana acto que le pareció raro, pero lo ignoro por completo.

Cuando se comieron el desayuno cada uno se fue a dar un baño, estaban de suerte la casa de Tsukiyama era realmente grande.

Touka fue la primera en alistarse, fue directo a la recamara de Kaneki y logro salir con él – Nos vamos a trabajar – Dijo Touka

Tsukiyama asintió. – Kaneki – Dijo – Espera, ten esto – Le tendió una bolsa y Kaneki la recibió con una sonrisa –

-Que linda esposa eres, Shuu – Dijo Touka

- No somos esposos – Añadió el gourmet – Y si lo fuéramos… Kaneki fuese la esposa

Touka rio avergonzada, se llevó a Kaneki y empezaron a hacer lo que le tocaba en Anteiku, atender humanos o Ghouls, si es que venían.

Después de una largas hora de trabajo el pelinegro por fin termino, decidió volver a su casa y por la mañana pasaría a ver a Tsukiyama, ya estaba mejor, se había curado y no necesitaba más compañía.

Se acostó en su cama, pero por un momento el gourmet se le quedo en la mente, sabía que se iba a quedar solo, cosa que lo iba a entristecer demasiado, sin pensar en lo que hacía agarro todo lo que pudo y lo metió en su maleta, si, iba a irse a vivir para siempre con el gourmet.

Por la mañana las cosas estaban calmadas, el viento soplaba helado decidió irse por la mañana porque ya era muy tarde – Buen día – Dijo mientas entraba

Tsukiyama lo quedo mirando, se sentía feliz y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un fuerte abrazo a Kaneki – Viniste – Dijo emocionado – Viniste a verme

-Me quedare

Kaneki por alguna razón se sentía feliz, estaba un poco emocionado pero no lo demostraba, volvió a reírse de su amigo y le devolvió el abrazo – Mañana… vamos a trabajar juntos en Anteiku –

Se quedó callado, no fue capaz de responder, pero claro que lo podía hacer, se retiró de Kaneki y se lo quedo mirando tan fijamente a la cara – Kaneki – Dijo mordiéndose el labio – No me llevo bien con los de Anteiku, pero por ti, solo porque tú me lo pides, Kaneki, lo are…

Una sonrisa de parte del pelinegro, no dudo más solo se acercó con simulada lentitud y sin pensarlo rodo sus brazos en el gourmet, en ese momento cuando el gourmet respondió al abrazo se sintió tan bien, como si fuese la primera vez que lo abrazaran… respiro un poco hondo – señor Tsukiyama Shuu – Dijo el un ojo - ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?

Aunque no se lo dijo, lo pensó, pero esas palabras… algún día se los iba a decir, pero ese no era el momento correcto.

Esperaron a que las cosas estuvieran un poco cómodas y se dirigieron a acomodar las cosas de Kaneki.

-Bienvenido a la casa del gourmet – Dijo Tsukiyama – Te tratare como el rey que eres

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno a decir verdad, este fiction me esta costando hacerlo.<strong>

**1. Porque el anime y el manga fueron perfectamente increíbles :3 y no quiero hacer un fiction como los que siempre hago (marihuanos) y aburridos **

**Solo por eso XD**

**Quiero decir GRACIAS Por los Follows y los Favoritos :3 **

**Dejen review **


End file.
